Broken
by luna-frostmoone
Summary: It's PG-13 just in case. I decided to do another songfic with Broken so sue me! Wait, don't! Anyway, please just R&R. There's more of a summary inside!


Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Fruits Basket (even though I wish I did…). They belong to Natsuki Takaya. I do not own the song either. It belongs to Seether and Amy Lee.

A/N: Yes, I know that I've already done a fic with Broken, so sue me!! Wait, don't sue me. I don't have enough money!!!

I got bored one day and decided to write a FB songfic. I was trying to decide on a song and this song was playing, so I decided to use it again. I personally think that this fic is better than the other Broken one I have. It makes more sense.

Oh, and by the way, every time it new segment focuses on someone else. Just thought I'd let you know, so you didn't get confused.

Key:_italics_ flashbacks

'one quotation mark' thoughts

"two quotation marks" speaking

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

"Do it, Hatori." Akito said from the shadows.

Hatori sighed heavily and walked over to Tohru. He put his hand up to her face and erased her memory.

"You, son of a-" Kyo started.

"Kyo, don't bother. It's not worth it." Shigure said, sadly.

They all got up to leave the main house. They were going to take Tohru to Saki Hanajima's house. She would never again know of the Sohma's family secret.

As they were leaving the main house, Akito walked over to Yuki.

"Don't worry yourself over the girl." Akito said as he put his hand up to Yuki's face. "Think of it this way. You won't have to worry yourself about her anymore. She won't worry herself over you."

Yuki pulled away from Akito and left the main house without saying a word.

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Kyo lay on top of Shigure's house and watched the night sky. He picked up a picture and looked at it. It was a picture of Tohru and her mother that he had found in Tohru's room they had cleaned it out. He closed his eyes tightly to keep from crying. He wanted so bad to ring Akito's neck for what he did, but he knew that he couldn't.

He looked away from the picture when he saw lights fly by in the sky. He looked up to see a shooting star fly across the sky.

"_Look! A shooting star"! Tohru said excitedly._

"_What about it?" Kyo replied, lazily._

"_My mother always told me to make a wish on a shooting star."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Make a wish!"_

"_Alright already. I will."_

Kyo looked at the shooting star as it sailed through the sky.

"I wish for Tohru to come back." Kyo said with a shaky voice.

Then, he rolled over and cried himself to sleep.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Shigure looked up from the book he was working on. He sighed and put his pencil down. He walked into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. Shigure chuckled to himself as he thought of how much Tohru loved making food for them. She would always try to make everyone in the household happy. Shigure walked back into his room empty handed. He went over to the window and looked out at the night sky. He saw a shooting star wander idly across the night sky.

Normally, he wouldn't think twice about it. But, tonight he looked at it and made the only wish he would ever make in his life.

"I wish for Tohru to come back." He said with a sniffle.

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

Yuki opened his eyes and looked around his dark room. He had given up on trying to get to sleep. It was too hard. He dreaded going to school the next day because he would have to see Tohru. He couldn't do it. He got out of bed and went over to his window. He opened in and put his hands on the sill. He closed his eyes tightly and choked back his tears.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw a shooting star dancing across the sky. He wiped his tears onto his pajama sleeve and stared at it. He tightened his grip on the windowsill and sniffled.

"Tohru Honda, please come back." Yuki said. "I wish for Toru to come back."

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

Hana walked to the door when someone knocked on her front door. To her surprise, it was Hatori and Shigure.

"Hello, miss Hanajima. I called you earlier." Hatori said, quietly.

Hana nodded slightly and led the two men into her room. They placed Tohru down on the bed and they left as quietly as they had come.

Hana went back into the bedroom and looked at the girl that was sleeping on her bed. She sighed and thought back to the conversation she had had with Hatori.

"_Hello, is this Saki Hanajima?" Hatori asked over the phone._

"_Yes." Hana replied._

"_We haven't met but I'm a friend of Tohru's."_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, I was wondering if I could bring Tohru by later?"_

"_Why?"_

"_She is moving out of the Sohma household and you were the first person that I thought of to call."_

"_Why is she leaving?"_

"_She was in an accident and she has amnesia."_

"_Yes, you may bring her by."_

Hana picked up the phone and called Uo. Hana told her what had happened and Uo said that she would be over in a few minutes.

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Uo put the phone on the receiver gently and looked up. She choked back a few tears and walked over to get her coat. She noticed a picture that had fallen over. She picked it and looked at it. It was a picture of Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hana, and her. She felt a tear slip from her eye and land on the picture.

'Poor Tohru. She never did anything to deserve this.' Uo thought.

Then Uo put the picture down and walked out onto the sidewalk.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Hatori looked up from the paperwork on his desk. He put his pen down and got up from his desk. One of his assistants saw him and asked what he was doing.

"Sir, may I ask where you're going?" she asked.

"I'm leaving early today." Hatori said as he picked up his coat.

He put it on and walked out into the night. While he walked, he thought of what he had done to Tohru. Everyone had told him that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't feel guilty about it. As much as they told him that, he couldn't help but think that it was his fault. He had been the one to erase her memories.

He was the one who bowed down to Akito and did as he had told him.

'If I had just stood up to him, we wouldn't be in this mess.' He thought.

He kicked a stone down the sidewalk as he walked towards the main house. He would have to deal with Akito's words and his taunting. Akito would say that it was all Hatori's fault and he didn't think he could handle it.

He looked up into the night sky and saw a shooting star in the sky. He remembered what Kana had told him, which was the same thing Tohru had told him.

"_Look! It's a shooting star! We should make a wish!" Kana said._

_Hatori smiled and made a wish on the star._

…

"_Look, Hatori! It's a shooting star! We should make a wish!" Tohru said._

_Hatori looked up and made a wish._

Hatori smiled at the memories and made a wish on the star.

"I wish for Tohru to come back." He said.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Momiji ran into Shigure's house. He saw Yuki, Kyo and Shigure sitting quietly, eating breakfast. When he didn't see Tohru he went over and asked questions.

"Where is Tohru-chan?" he asked.

"She's not here." Shigure said.

"She had to leave and she won't be coming back." Yuki said.

Momiji looked at them innocently, not getting what they were talking about.

"What?" he asked.

"She left! She's gone! Is that easy enough for you to understand?" Kyo exploded.

"Kyo, stop it!" Shigure ordered.

Yuki looked at Momiji sadly.

"Momiji. I'm sorry, but you can never talk to Tohru again." Yuki explained.

Momiji just looked at them and his lip started to quiver. He suddenly jumped up and ran out of the house.

He had no idea of where he was running to, he just had to run. He had to get away. Eventually, he ran himself to where he couldn't run anymore. He collapsed onto the ground and started crying.

'Why? Why wasn't Tohru coming back? What had she done to deserve this?'

"Momiji, where are you?" Shigure's voice could be heard.

Momiji jumped up and ran off to find someplace where he could cry himself to sleep in peace, suddenly he looked up and saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes and made a wish.

"I wish for Tohru to come back."

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Hatusharu looked up from walking home when someone called his name. He turned and saw Yuki running towards him. He stopped and let him catch up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Haru, Tohru's gone." Yuki replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Akito had her memories erased. She's gone to us."

"You're not serious are you?"

Yuki just nodded and looked at Haru.

Haru suddenly ran off and left Yuki standing alone. Finally, Haru stopped running. He found himself on a forest path. The sun had gone down and the stars were coming out. He sat down and watched the stars come out to play. He saw a lone star float across the sky and decided to make a wish upon it.

"I wish for Tohru to come back." He said quietly.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Kagura and Kisa were walking towards Shigure's house to see Kyo and Tohru. They stopped when they heard someone calling their names. It was Kyo. Kagura's eyes got all big and 'googly' but stopped when she saw that Kyo was sad.

"What's wrong, love?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura, don't take Kisa to Shigure's house." Kyo replied.

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Where's Tohru?" Kisa asked.

Kyo looked at her with a sad look on his face. He bent and looked her in the eye.

"Kisa, Tohru left and she's not coming back." Kyo explained.

Kisa's eyes grew glassy and tears started to form. She turned and ran off. Kagura and Kyo ran after her but she was fast for her size. When she finally stopped she looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star.

Kyo and Kagura caught up to her and saw her looking at the sky.

"Tohru always told me, that whenever I see a shooting star, I should make a wish." Kisa said.

"I wish for Tohru to come back." She wished quietly.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone

Tohru woke up to find herself at Hana's house. She looked around and started to get out of bed, but stopped when Hana and Uo came in.

"Hana. Uo. Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at my house." Hana said.

"Why?"

"You decided to move out of that tent you were living in and move in with Hana." Uo said.

"I-I did?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. You will be living with me from now on." Hana said.

They all looked at eachother and then Tohru glanced at the clock.

"Oh, school! We're going to be late!" Tohru said as she jumped out of bed and started to get dressed.

They walked to school together. When they got there, they saw Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji. Tohru waved innocently to them. They just walked off without saying or doing anything in return.

Later, in class, Tohru and Yuki were partnered together for a class project.

"So, Yuki. We'll be partners today." Tohru said with a smile.

Yuki just looked at her with a sad look on his face. Tohru had been so nice and yet, now she had forgotten everything. It was almost like they had never met.

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

Yuki and Kyo were walking home after school when Tohru ran by. They watched as she was having fun and laughing. They looked at each other and then continued to walk. When they got home, Shigure stuck his head out of his office and looked at the two boys.

"How was school?" he asked.

"It was horrible." Yuki replied.

Kyo just nodded.

Never again would they be able to laugh or have fun with Tohru because, if she found out again, Akito would probably do something worse than just erase her memories. They hated the thought of it but they had no choice. They might become friends again but not like the friends they had become before Akito came into the picture.

They knew that Akito was at the main house, probably laughing or something at the fact that he had won over everyone.

They hated the fact that, whenever Tohru would look at them from that day on, she would see them, but she wouldn't really see them.


End file.
